Josh Me About You
by ichinisan1-3
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo mendapati dirinya membuka mata dengan lumuran darah orang lain di tangannya. Dan hilang ingatan. Apakah ia baru saja membunuh seseorang? [Action. Thriller. Meanie. Seventeen. Mingyu. Wonwoo]


-oO-Josh Me About You-Oo-

Jeon Wonwoo sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa membuka mata di sebuah atap gedung bangunan tua tak terurus setinggi sepuluh lantai ketika langit menunjukkan warna jingga dan bulatan warna serupa yang lebih tua di ufuk barat. Lebih buruk, ia hanya sendirian. Terbaring tidak berdaya di atas permukaan beton dingin dan berdebu. Ia bangkit perlahan dan terduduk, menyipitkan mata kecilnya kala merasakan sebuah kesakitan menerpa kuat bagian kepala. Ia terkejut dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang berlumuran cairan merah pekat. Ia seratus persen yakin itu bukan miliknya. Ia ridak merasa terluka, di bagian manapun di tubuhnya.

Itu milik orang lain.

Tunggu, apa yang terjadi?

Ia berpikir mungkin ia baru saja menghilangkan nyawa seseorang dengan tangannya. Tapi sayangnya otaknya terlalu sulit untuk mengingat apapun saat ini. Tentang apa yang terjadi sebelum ini. Semuanya. Ia tidak mengerti.

Ia menggerakkan otot leher untuk menoleh ketika mendengar keributan seseorang yang baru tiba dengan membanting pintu dari tangga darurat.

Itu adalah Kim Mingyu.

Ia tampak begitu panik. Melangkahkan kaki-kaki panjangnya dengan lebar menuju satu-satunya objek yang ia lihat di sana. Ia segera menarik pergelangan tangan sang lawan bicara, memaksanya untuk bangkit. "Ayo Wonwoo. Kita harus pergi dari sini."

Kening Wonwoo mengerut secara unik, "Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Karena ini bukanlah tempat yang aman!"

"Tunggu. Siapa kau?"

Sekujur tubuh Mingyu seketika melemas. Cengkeramannya pada lengan Wonwoo terlepas.

"Kau lupa siapa aku?" Mingyu sebelumnya sudah memprediksi bahwa ini adalah probabilitas terburuk yang akan terjadi. Lagipula dalam sirkumstansi ini tidak mungkin bagi Wonwoo untuk bergurau. Ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk mengeluarkan candaan.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa aku?" Wonwoo menanggapi sepolos anak TK mengatakan bahwa ia tidak tahu dari mana datangnya bayi.

Mingyu pikir ini juga bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk bertanya-tanya. Jadi ia tetap memaksa Wonwoo untuk ikut bersamanya. Lebih tepatnya kembali mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya dan menyeretnya berlari dengan tergesa menuruni tangga. Entah bertujuan ke mana. Dan yang ditarik tangannya mau tidak mau mematuhinya. Meskipun ia merasa badannya nyaris remuk. Ia sebisa mungkin mengabaikan rasa sakit itu dan memaksakan diri untuk menggerakkan tubuh.

-oO-Josh Me About You-Oo-

Wonwoo benar-benar tidak menyisakan sekecil apapun titik yang berada dalam ingatannya. Semuanya, salah satunya adalah tempat ia singgah saat ini. Entahlah. Ia tidak yakin apakah ia telah melupakan tempat ini atau memang belum pernah berpijak di sini sebelumnya?

Mingyu dengan sabar menjelaskan segala hal yang bisa ia jelaskan. Tentang ia yang baru saja kehilangan kedua orang tuanya karena sebuah pembunuhan. Tentang ia yang sekarang menjadi penghuni tunggal rumah di ujung jalan gang buntu di sebuah pelosok ini. Tentang rumah ini, rumah yang ia ceritakan. Tentang Wonwoo yang selalu berkunjung kemari. Tentang hubungan ia dan Wonwoo yang lebih dari sekedar teman dekat.

Wonwoo ingin mempercayai semua itu. Namun ia terlalu takut. Ia berada dalam ketakutan dan paranoid bahwa Mingyu bisa saja hanya memanfaatkan hilang ingatan-nya untuk memulai sesuatu yang baru, yang hanya akan menguntungkan Mingyu secara sepihak. Tidak, Wonwoo tidak mau itu terjadi. Hilang ingatan bukan berarti bersedia dibodohi.

Mingyu telah menanggalkan pakaian yang membalut torso Wonwoo, menyampirkannya di sofa butut ruang tengah. Kini lelaki itu telah bertelanjang dada. Mendudukkan diri di atas salah satu kursi meja makan di dapur rumah Mingyu yang kecil. Sementara Mingyu mengelap, membersihkan darah yang telah lama mengering di kedua tangan Wonwoo, mengompresi memar di beberapa bagian tubuh Wonwoo–bahu, dada, lengan, perut, dan punggung–dengan hati-hati, Mingyu memintanya untuk tetap berkonsenterasi saja pada coklat panas dalam cangkir di tangan Wonwoo. Wonwoo menyesapnya perlahan, bertujuan untuk mendistraksi rasa sakit, Mingyu bilang. Tidak cukup berhasil, tapi setidaknya Mingyu berhasil membuat Wonwoo merasa lebih baik.

Begitu selesai Mingyu kembali ke dekat kompor untuk membalik daging gorengnya. Ia tidak begitu pandai memasak. Ia hanya seorang remaja SMA berusia enam belas. Ia bahkan tidak yakin bahwa takaran garam yang ia taburkan sudah tepat. Tapi ia berusaha untuk meniru masakan ibunya. Bagaimanapun ia dan Wonwoo butuh makan setelah semua kegiatan melelahkan yang sebelumnya terjadi, yang bahkan tidak Wonwoo ingat sama sekali, sekaligus untuk menciptakan tenaga yang baru untuk kembali memulai aktivitas baru. Dan Mingyu mulai membiasakan diri karena ia harus hidup mandiri.

Ia benar-benar hidup berkecukupan hingga ia hanya bisa menghidangkan nasi dari beras dengan kualitas terendah dengan harga paling murah dan satu jenis lauk-pauk saja.

Keduanya berada di dalam gelembung hening ketika menikmati makan malamnya. Mingyu rasa mereka harus menikmati makanan seadanya ini, jadi ia menyimpan topik untuk seusai makan nanti. Tapi Wonwoo memulai topik. "Enak juga. Kau pandai memasak?" ia yakin ini bukan daging babi. Ini adalah daging sapi yang mahal. Terlalu kontradiktif dengan nasi murah yang disandingkan dengan daging itu. Dan Wonwoo sempat berpikir menggunakan otak rusak–akibat hilang ingatan–nya itu bahwa jika Mingyu benar-benar miskin, kenapa ia harus membeli daging semahal ini? Padahal jika ia menggunakan uangnya untuk membeli sayuran, ia pasti bisa membeli persediaan makanan dengan jumlah sepuluh kali lipat lebih banyak dari ini. Tapi ia menelan pertanyaan itu karena tidak ingin berkata lancang pada seseorang yang tela–ia yakini–menolongnya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya mengikuti resep yang ada. Tapi terima kasih atas pujiannya."

Tiba-tiba keduanya dikejutkan dengan suara ledakan. Bukan ledakan besar seperti yang dihasilkan bom atau trinitrotoluena. Hanya sebuah suara ledakan yang terlalu sulit untuk mereka identifikasi dengan kepala mereka yang sedang tidak ingin memikirkan sesuatu yang lebih membebani dari apa yang telah terjadi.

"Apa itu?" Wonwoo bertanya. Suara itu berasal dari perapian yang menghadap tidak jauh dari meja makan itu dengan gagah. Menghangatkan tubuh telanjang Wonwoo yang tidak bisa cukup Mingyu hangatkan dengan _cara lain_ di malam dingin ini _._

"Biasa, ada beberapa bagian dari batang pohon yang akan menghasilkan suara demikian ketika mereka menyentuh api."

Wonwoo hanya ber-o-ria. Selanjutnya bersikap tak acuh atas satu hal kecil itu dan melanjutkan kegiatan memenuhi nutrisi.

Dan setelah indera pendengarannya bekerja tadi, sekarang giliran indera penciumannya yang memfungsikan diri. Ia mencium sesuatu terbakar.

"Apa kau sudah mematikan kompor?"

Mingyu menoleh ke belakang, "Seperti yang kau lihat? Sudah."

"Lalu bau apa ini?"

Mingyu mengedikkan bahu sebagai jawaban.

"Atau apakah perapian baunya memang selalu seperti ini?"

"Mungkin?"

Keduanya selesai. Mingyu mengangkuti piring bekas makan mereka dan mencucinya. Sementara Wonwoo yang terus dihantui rasa penasaran akan bau terbakar itu berjalan lamat-lamat menghabisi jarak dengan perapian. Ia mendekatkan wajah, memicingkan mata menyelidik. Dan ia seperti melihat ada telapak tangan terjepit di antara tumpukan kayu bakar itu. Mungkin ia salah lihat? Tapi tidak. Ia spontan membulatkan mata karena terkesiap melihat itu. Tangan manusia yang hangus terbakar. Bahkan ia melihat beberapa ruas tulang besar yang ia yakini berukuran sama dengan lengan manusia berjatuhan di sekitar perapian itu di dalamnya. Dan abu di dalamnya... mungkinkah...

Dengan perasaan takut luar biasa, dengan detak jantung yang naik tempo secara kurang ajar, ia menoleh waswas. Memperhatikan Mingyu yang masih memunggunginya untuk membersihkan piring-piring di dalam bak cuci. Wonwoo melangkah pelan dengan tubuh bergetar, menghampiri lemari es. Sama pelannya dengan ketika ia membukanya. Ia kembali dibuat terkejut dengan apa yang ia temukan.

Beberapa potongan tubuh manusia dibungkus secara tidak apik di dalam beberapa plastik bening sehingga Wonwoo bisa melihat rupa konkritnya yang begitu nyata.

Sebenarnya Kim Mingyu itu siapa?

Atau, tunggu dulu, sebenarnya dia itu apa? Apakah dia bahkan adalah seorang manusia?

Dan sebelum Wonwoo mampu untuk menemukan jawabannya di dalam otaknya, ia melihat Mingyu baru saja menutup pintu lemari es itu dengan kasar. Wajahnya terlihat marah.

"Jangan sentuh apapun di sini jika aku tidak menghendakinya." Dari resonansi suaranya, Mingyu terdengar dingin. Dingin yang menguliti.

"Sebenarnya siapa kau? Kenapa kau memutilasi mayat dan menyimpannya di dalam kulkas? Dan menjadikan sebagian dari mereka sebagai kayu bakar?"

"Untuk pertanyaan yang kedua, kau tidak perlu tahu. Itu semua terlalu rumit. Kau akan sakit kepala dengan kondisi burukmu saat ini. Tapi intinya, polisi akan sulit melacak jika aku menghabiskan daging-daging ini dengan cara itu. Dan untuk pertanyaan pertama," Mingyu menggantungkan kalimat sejenak. Ia membuat jeda selama sedetik. Dua detik. Tiga detik. Dan berdetik-detik hingga Wonwoo merasa malas untuk menghitungnya, "Aku adalah Kim Mingyu." Untuk yang kedua kalinya pada malam ini ia memperkenalkan diri, "Pemegang peran paling penting dalam hidupmu."

"Jadi kau mengobati dan memberi makan untukku agar aku menjadi bagus dan gemuk, kemudian setelah ini kau akan memotong-motong tubuhku dan memakanku?"

"Kau berpikir terlalu jauh hanya karena sesuatu yang baru saja kau dapatkan."

Jeon Wonwoo dan Kim Mingyu. Keduanya tumbuh dan dibesarkan di panti asuhan. Hingga di usianya yang kesepuluh keduanya diadopsi dua pasangan yang berbeda di saat bersamaan. Wonwoo diperlakukan seperti tuan putri oleh orang tua angkatnya. Ia dimanja, mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan meskipun ia tidak pernah meminta apapun. Mingyu juga awalnya demikian. Hingga suatu hari ketika keduanya telah menginjak usia SMA, semuanya berubah. Masalah finansial membuat Seungcheol dan istrinya selaku kedua orang tua angkat Mingyu semakin tertekan dan Mingyu menjadi sebuah pelampiasan. Ia akan mendapatkan siksaan besar hanya karena melakukan kesalahan kecil. Ia dan Wonwoo tidak pernah putus komunikasi. Keduanya selalu saling berkunjung ke rumah satu sama lain dan berbagi cerita tentang kehidupan barunya bersama kedua orang tua barunya. Mingyu merasa iri pada Wonwoo. Tapi ia tetap ikut berbahagia karena Wonwoo adalah manusia terdekat baginya.

Suatu hari Wonwoo mendapati Mingyu yang sedang menerima sebuah hukuman ketika ia berkunjung ke rumah Mingyu. Mingyu telah mendapatkan luka parah, namun ia juga tetap mendapatkan serangan kasar. Wonwoo mencoba menghentikannya. Tapi kekuatan Seungcheol bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dibandingkan dengan tubuh kurus Wonwoo. Dan entah apa yang terjadi setelah itu, beberapa lama setelahnya Wonwoo sudah berhasil menikamkan benda tajam pada ayah dan ibu Mingyu itu. Mingyu terkejut, bukan karena melihat orang tuanya dibunuh. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan mereka. Tapi ia terkejut lebih karena Wonwoo yang melakukannya. Lelaki terkasihnya.

Ia berteriak pada Wonwoo, memintanya untuk segera berlari keluar dari tempat itu. Wonwoo menangis dalam kepanikan. Ia meminta Mingyu untuk pergi bersama. Tapi Mingyu menolak dengan alasan ada sesuatu yang harus diselesaikan. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan segera menyusul. Benar-benar segera, tidak berselang selama satu menitpun. Wonwoo terpaksa berlari keluar untuk patuh. Ia tidak tahu kemana harus membawa kaki-kakinya berlari. Tidak mungkin ia kembali ke rumah orang tuanya dalam kondisi berlumuran darah di tangan dan pakaiannya. Orang tuanya akan memaksanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan dan ia tidak akan tahu apa yang terbaik yang harus ia katakan. Jujur atau berbohong, keduanya tidak ada yang bagus dalam situasi ini. Jadi ia lebih memilih untuk melarikan diri. Yah, ini seperti ia sedang berlari dari realita. Dan memang itulah yang terjadi.

Ia terus berlari dan tidak memperhatikan jalan. Begitu juga dengan rambu lalu-lintas. Sebuah mobil kecil yang melaju kencang menabraknya ketika ia menyeberang jalan.

"Wonwoo!" Mingyu yang nyaris berhasil menyusul itu berteriak ketika menyaksikan apa yang terjadi. Mobil itu terus melaju untuk melarikan diri. Tubuh Wonwoo yang terpental keras hingga ke trotoar segera dikelilingi warga kota sekitar. Kali ini Mingyu yang menangis dalam panik. Beberapa orang hendak memanggil polisi tapi Mingyu memohon untuk tidak melakukannya. Ia tidak mau berurusan dengan polisi. Manusia-manusia berseragam itu akan menangkap ia dan Wonwoo jika tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Beberapa orang juga hendak memanggil ambulans tapi kemudian Mingyu kembali memohon untuk tidak melakukannya. Ia hanya tidak ingin berurusan dengan manusia lainnya mulai saat ini. Ia terlalu takut. Ia mengangkat tubuh Wonwoo sendirian, menggendongnya ala pengantin. Beberapa orang menawarkan bantuan, dan ia tentu menolak. Ia hanya mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki alasan penting kenapa ia melakukan semua ini.

Ia dengan susah payah membawa tubuh Wonwoo menaiki tangga darurat hingga akhirnya berhasil sampai di atap gedung bangunan tak jauh dari rumahnya. Ia hanya berniat mengamankan Wonwoo kalau-kalau polisi tetap mencari mereka. Ia meninggalkan Wonwoo di sana sendirian. Sementara ia kembali berlari menuju rumah untuk menyelesaikan _urusan_ nya yang sempat tertunda.

Ia takut jika ia membuang atau mengubur mayat kedua orang tuanya, hal itu akan dengan mudah terlacak pihak kepolisian. Jadi ia segera memutar otak, mendapatkan ide bahwa dengan _menghabiskan_ nya, itu akan jauh lebih aman.

Tapi bagaimanapun, warga melihat hal ini sebagai sebuah kejanggalan yang mencurigakan. Entah apa itu. Tapi mereka tetap memanggil polisi untuk berjaga-jaga. Beberapa saksi mata menunjukkan pada polisi bahwa mereka melihat Mingyu membawa Wonwoo ke dalam sebuah bangunan kosong. Beruntung Mingyu telah menyelesaikan segala urusannya ketika para polisi itu mendekati gedung itu. Ia segera berlari ke atap untuk menjemput Wonwoo yang sudah kehilangan ingatannya akibat benturan keras di kepala.

Dengan hati-hati mereka mencari jalan keluar dari dalam gedung itu yang tidak akan membuat polisi bisa menangkap mereka. Dan beruntungnya lagi keduanya berhasil dan menyambung langkah lebar, berlari menuju rumah Mingyu yang telah dibersihkan. Mingyu menutup rapat pintu dan jendela dan menguncinya. Dan sekali lagi merasa beruntung karena warga tidak ada yang mengenal keduanya dan tidak mengetahui salah satu identitas yang dimiliki keduanya. Yaitu alamat rumahnya.

"Jadi yang tadi kita makan itu adalah–" Wonwoo sengaja menggantungkan kalimat di udara. Udara yang ia bagi bersama Mingyu saat ini yang terasa sangat tidak berguna.

Sekarang Wonwoo merasa semuanya menjadi masuk akal ketika melihat sebuah kontradiksi tentang nasi dari beras termurah yang disandingkan dengan beberapa potong daging mewah sebagai hidangan makanan. Karena itu memang terlalu tidak masuk akal bagi nalarnya. Dan suara ledakan yang ternyata dihasilkan dari bola mata dan jantung manusia ketika dibakar. Dan jika Wonwoo berhasil mengingat, ia biasanya akan mendengar jenis ledakan semacam itu di sebuah krematorium.

Ia menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak seharusnya kau melakukan semua itu. Kita harus menghadapi semuanya. Kita tidak bisa selamanya terus berlari dan bersembunyi dari kejaran polisi." Ia bangkit. Dan,

Bruk!

"Akh!" Wonwoo yang tadinya merasa tubuhnya setengah remuk, sekarang merasa semuanya telah remuk secara utuh ketika Mingyu mendorongnya hingga terjatuh ke lantai. Mingyu berposisi di atas tubuhnya. Kedua dada mereka yang belum begitu terbentuk itu menempel. Keduanya bisa merasakan dan mendengarkan detak jantung satu sama lain. Bahkan keduanya juga bisa merasakan deru dua nafas memburu yang saling beradu karena jarak wajah yang begitu dekat. Keduanya berada dalam jenis kepanikan yang berbeda, tapi bisa saling memahami bagaimana rasanya.

"Kau mau apa memangnya? Menyerahkan diri pada polisi? Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa itu lebih baik dari posisi kita saat ini? Aku sudah membawamu ke dalam peruntungan terbaik. Kenapa harus menolak semua ini?"

Wonwoo mulai menangis hingga mengeluarkan suara.

Mingyu mendekatkan bibir pada telinga Wonwoo dan berbisik sedikit keras, "Aku menyayangimu. Kau tahu itu jika kau ingat. Tapi jika kau menghalangi jalanku, aku akan memilih untuk melenyapkan penghalang itu dengan _cara yang_ _sama_ seperti yang kulakukan pada kedua orang tuaku."

Mingyu kembali memposisikan wajah di hadapan Wonwoo untuk mendapati Wonwoo yang menatapnya tak percaya.

Wonwoo sesungguhnya pihak yang bersalah. Tapi Mingyu pihak yang menjadi lunatik. Seandainya saja Wonwoo di awal memilih untuk menyerahkan diri pada pihak kepolisian dan Mingyu selamat, ia rela. Karena Mingyu secara praktis tidak terlibat. Ia hanyalah seorang korban kekerasan yang bisa dijadikan sebagai saksi pembunuhan kedua orang tuanya. Tapi ia justru menciptakan kesalahannya sendiri dengan menyambung apa yang telah Wonwoo lakukan yang bahkan Wonwoo tidak pernah sama sekali untuk memintanya. Dan dengan itu Mingyu menjadikan sekarang tersangka pembunuhan itu berjumlah lebih banyak.

Tapi Mingyu memiliki tujuan di balik semua itu. Ia benar dengan perkataannya tentang ia yang menyayangi Wonwoo. Jadi ia melakukan semua ini agar ia bisa menyelamatkan Wonwoo. Menyembunyikannya dari seluruh dunia bahwa Wonwoo bersalah. Meskipun jika itu harus menjadikannya sebagai tersangka lainnya dan ikut menjadi pihak terancam.

Tapi melihat Wonwoo yang tampak tidak mengerti dan tidak tahu terimakasih, rasanya saat ini Mingyu ingin melindungi saja dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi... kau akan ikut denganku, kan?"

.

.

.

-oO-Josh Me About You-Oo-

.

.

.

F I N

.

.

.

Awalnya aku nulis ini dengan pairing Jisung x Chenle tapi aku pikir ah mereka masih terlalu bocah untuk ngelakuin semua kebejatan ini. Jadi ujung ujungnya aku balik lagi deh ke Meanie yg dirasa lebih relevan. Dan maaf in case masih ada nama yg belom keedit.

Aku ga dapet inspirasi dari manapun karena ini lebih tepat dibilang aku sengaja nyari plot buat terus menulis. Jadi aku nginstal lima aplikasi buat penulis. Aku pake salah satunya. Dia nyediain banyak bgt plot dengan berbagai genre. Aku klik genre yg paling atas yaitu action / thriller dan keluarlah beberapa tabel bertuliskan, situation: bla bla bla (maksudnya dia kasih sedikit konten plotnya, ga usah aku sebutin lah ya isinya), detail: bla bla bla, complication: bla bla bla, dan objective: bla bla bla. Yah intinya dia ngasih plot, aku yg mencurahkannya dengan tulisanku sendiri. Dan jadilah tulisan singkat ini. Tapi beberapa app ini bener bener ngebantu aku dan bikin aku semangat buat terus publish cerita baru. Bahkan aku nginstal app buat ngancurin writer's block wkwkwk because yeah you know every writer must have it. Ada juga app yg provide judul judul gitu. Tadi aku sempet nyari di sana tapi susah yg cocok. Jadi ujung ujungnya aku ngambil dari idioms british deh. Aku ga bakal sebut nama nama app nya apa aja karena aku ga diendorse mereka. Tapi kalo penasaran bisa cari sendiri di toko app masing masing. Aku cerita gini ingin berbagi aja, biar kalian juga bisa terus ngasah kemampuan nulis kalian.

Aku berencana buat nulis 68 cerita lainnya dengan 68 pairing yg berbeda. Jadi ini baru 1/69. Aku yakin otp kalian ada di dalemnya. Tapi yah, yg namanya manusia cuma bisa berencana. Tapi aku bertekad buat mewujudkannya. Karena menulis adalah aspirasiku, hedonismeku, distraksiku, dan segala galanya-ku.

Terakhir, review? :*


End file.
